Rainy Day Man
by Waku-chan
Summary: A slightly fluff-ish sillyfic involving Inuyasha, Kagome, and muddy feet. (bad summary. I'm sorry!) Please read/review.


**A/N-This is the first fic I've written in a loooong while, and my first Inuyasha fic, so try and forgive any OOCness, I'm still trying to get a feel for the characters.  And yes, I know that it's rather short.**

I wrote this over the span of a few weeks, so some parts might sound like they were written differently. I want to thank Jess-chan, who read this for me first.  You rock!****

**Warnings- Some sub-standard Inuyasha cursing, pointlessness, very light waffy-ness. **

**-~Rainy Day Man-~**

**-~An Inuyasha Story-~**

"I'm home!" Kagome called as she stepped into the house. "Geeze, it sure is rainy out there…" she said, trying to squeeze the water out of her hair.

"Welcome back, Kagome!  Be sure to take off your shoes before you come in, it's really muddy outside."

"Okay, Mom."

"Ke…why did we have to come back to your time again anyway?" Inuyasha asked irritably.  

"I didn't ask YOU to come in the first place, Inuyasha!"

"Well how else am I supposed to make sure you come back, bitch?"

Kagome didn't bother responding, instead sat down and slipped off her shoes.

"Well come on already, just get your stuff and let's get back already!" Inuyasha started walking into the house before Kagome grabbed the back of his coat.

"Uh-uh, Inuyasha, your feet are all muddy!"

"So what?"

"My mom will kill me if any mud gets on the floor!"

"Well I'm still coming with you to make sure you don't waste any time!" Kagome sighed.  He was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Fine, fine, let me get a towel or something to clean your feet with."  Kagome left to get a towel, leaving a very annoyed Inuyasha sitting in the hallway.  After a short while she came back and threw the towel to Inuyasha.

"Hurry up and clean your feet already if you're in such a rush!" Inuyasha clumsily swiped the towel at his feet, then deciding his feet were clean enough started to step into the hallway.

"Inu~yaaaasshaaa!  What are you doing?! Your feet are still all muddy!"

"I did the best I could!"

"Oh, for the love of…" Not bothering to finish the comment, Kagome grabbed the towel away from Inuyasha.

"Sit down, already, I'll clean them myself." She said, annoyed.

"Wh-what? Kagome!"

"Just sit down already!" grumbling, Inuyasha did as he was told.

Kagome, muttering something about dog-brained idiots, grabbed one of his feet and rubbed at it with a towel.

"Geeze, Inuyasha, no wonder you couldn't get any of the mud off like that, your feet are all callused!"

"Ke.  It's not like I wear those 'shoes' of yours."

"Yeah, I guess that's true…" Kagome lapsed into silence.  As she scrubbed at his feet, her hand crept its way up to his ears and started scratching them.  Inuyasha unconsciously pressed his head into her hand.  Kagome, suddenly realizing where her hand was, flushed red and hastily returned to the task at hand.  Inuyasha, also red, muttered a muffled "Ke" and stared at nothing.  

"O-okay, Inuyasha, you're clean." Kagome said, still looking a bit embarrassed.  Inuyasha muttered something that might or might not have been a "thanks" and stood up.

"Well, let's go already!" He growled.  She started to follow him, and then groaned.

"Inuyasha…"

"Now what?!"

"Your hair…it's dripping all over the place!"

"So what?"

"So water all over the place is just as bad as mud!"

"It's raining outside!  What do you expect?!"

"You…you…you stubborn idiot!  Let me dry your hair already or I'll say 'it'!"

"…So what?"

"Inuyasha, I'm warning you…"

"Oh, -fine- already!" Inuyasha "hmphed" and flung himself down.  Kagome grabbed the towel and attacked Inuyasha's hair with the clean side.

"Ow! Kagome, that –hurts-!"

"Big baby, -you're- the one who's in a hurry"

"Oh, so you don't want to go back, is that it?!"

"Can we -please- not have this discussion again?  Anyways, if you didn't want to come with me so badly, I would have already gotten my stuff and been back already!"

"…Feh"

"Whatever.  I'm almost done, let me just dry this part…" moving over to dry the top of his head, Kagome tripped over her discarded shoes and fell forward, just barely missing slamming into the floor by grabbing onto Inuyasha's neck.

"Agh! Bitch! What'd you do that for?!" Inuyasha huffed, attempting not to be strangled.

"Geeze, Inuyasha, excuse me for not wanting to crack my skull open!"  Kagome leaned her head into the crook between Inuyasha's neck and shoulder. "Phew…that was kinda scary"

"F-Feh, all you did was trip" Inuyasha was flushing a dark red again, but Kagome didn't seem to notice.

"I still could have cracked my head open!" Inuyasha gave a small 'ke' of dissent, then shoved lightly at her head.  

"Get off already, we have to -go-!" Kagome turned bright red, stood up and quickly finished drying the top of his hair.

"G-gomen, Inuyasha.  You're done."

"Then let's -go-!" 

Kagome set off for her room, with Inuyasha behind.  Each was too busy trying to hide their red faces to realize the other was blushing too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End Notes- I know I switched between "Ke" and "Feh" a couple times…they just seemed to fit differently *shrug* Also, I know that Inuyasha isn't body slammed when Kagome says "sit" …that's because, to be technical, "Osuwari" (the Japanese term) is used -only- for dogs (hence the joke), so the literal English equivalent would be more like "Sit, dog" or something like that…therefore, she can say a perfectly normal "sit" to him without body slamming him. /end pointless Japanese lesson (did it make any sense? o.o;)**

 So…how did ya'll like it?  It went in a different direction than I originally intended, but I like it.  PLEASE Please please review…just so I know if anyone read it or not ^-^


End file.
